A Christmas Tradition
by tenjounotora
Summary: A few snapshots of Christmas Eve for the Tracy Clan. Written for Moo for Christmas 2017


A Christmas Tradition

When Jeff and Lucy were dating if felt like they had always been together, when he proposed it was magic, the wedding was a dream come true, and the marriage—well, that wasn't turning out as wonderful as she had hoped. It was exactly as they talked about though, and what she had agreed to and she would do it all over again.

Jeff was an air-force pilot and living on base with him wasn't a problem, until they found out she was pregnant, and then found out he had been accepted into the astronaut training program. The training program was an intense one and he was going to be gone for a good part of the pregnancy. There had been the opportunity for her to live nearby. She'd see him on the weekends and he would have Christmas and New Years off, but she didn't really want to live alone. Jeff had even suggested that maybe this wasn't the right time for him to join NASA, but she wouldn't hear of it. It had been his dream and she was not going to let him give it up now that it was in his grasp. So it was decided that she would live with her parents at their ranch till Jeff was done with his training.

Her parents owned the Gran Roca Ranch—thought it wasn't much of a working ranch anymore, at least not like it had been when Lucy had been growing up. They had had cattle and horses and farmhands and it had always been a busy place. Lucy was an only child and when asked if she wanted to continue running the ranch she had chosen not to.

Her parents hadn't been upset, and really hadn't been all that surprised either. The ranch had been struggling through the past couple of generations and it wasn't going to last much longer. Her parents sold off all the cattle, but kept some of the horses and a couple hands to help take care of them. They offered riding lessons and outings in the summer to tourists to help support what was left of the ranch.

The ranch would still be Lucy's though, a place they could go to whenever they needed to get away. That winter, just a few years after they'd been married while Jeff was well into his astronaut training and Lucy was a good twenty-five weeks into her first pregnancy they had decided to stay at her parents for Christmas.

Her parents were not joining them that year having decided to go on a vacation—a cruise to Hawaii—so Lucy was going to be alone until Jeff joined her. He left as soon as they had been dismissed and was on the ranch with her two days before Christmas.

It was a little strange being alone in her parent's house, but it was great to be with her after having been separated for so long. They sat on the floor, he was leaning against the edge of a chair, and she was between his legs leaning on him. He had his arms wrapped around her, his hands on her stomach.

"I have missed you so much." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Sometimes I wonder if this is all worth it."

"Don't you dare quit because of me." She turned to look back at him, but only had a smile on her face. She knew nothing would make him stop doing this and she was glad for it. "I'm just glad you were able to come and keep me company."

"All you need to do is ask and I'll be here."

"Even if you happen to be on the moon at the time?"

Jeff couldn't help but laugh. "Well, it may take a while longer, but I'd pretend to be sick if it'd get me back to you."

"Don't you dare." She lightly punched him in the leg. "I have my parents and yours as well. I'll be fine."

"You better be, I couldn't live without you." He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Nor I you." She kissed him back.

* * *

The next year the couple found themselves once again at the ranch. Lucy's parents had taken another cruise—this time to Alaska—but they were not quite alone.

Jeff once again was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, Lucy between his legs in front of him, but this time, in her lap sat an eight month old little boy. He had thick brown hair, and big blue eyes and was leaning forward trying to grab the ball he had dropped.

His mother leaned forward and grabbed it before it rolled too far away and handed it back to the little one. "I think he's going to be walking soon. He's already starting to pull himself up."

"I thought he'd just started crawling." Jeff squeezed Lucy a bit more

"He did, and as soon as he hit a block he started pulling himself up. I think he's going to be running before he even walks." She laughed a little as she pulled Scott back towards her.

He had leaned forward and was instantly on his knees heading for the fire. He grunted and whined a little when his mother stopped him.

"He doesn't like staying still, that's for sure."

"Sounds like my kind of kid." Jeff leaned forward and took his son's hand helping him to stand up on his feet. "Are you going to be my little astronaut or my little pilot?"

"He could be my little pianist too."

"He's our son, he'll be everything he wants to be."

Scott squealed a little as he clung to his father's hand and took a few hesitant steps.

* * *

"Scott, get away from the presents!"

"Pretty!"

"Yes, they're pretty, but we're not to touch them till tomorrow." She stood and handed the small four month old Virgil to his father.

"Why not let him open one, what will it harm. Right Virgil, it won't harm a thing." He smiled down at his youngest son who smiled and squealed at him.

"Give him one and he's going to want them all." Lucy sighed as she picked up the almost two year old and swung him over her shoulder with a loud giggle.

"Fly! Fly!" He kicked his legs a little a large smile on his face.

"You're getting too heavy to fly around, Scotty."

Jeff stood and had kneeled down next to the presents looking through them. "Why not give him one of the ones your parents left. Where did they go this time, anyways?"

"Bahamas, and they specifically said not to open theirs till Christmas." She was heading away from the tree with Scott still over her shoulder.

"How about the you know what?"

"The you know what? That really narrows it down Jeff. We have close to twenty presents under that tree and another ten to add to it and you expect me to know which one is the you know what?" She was smiling at him as she struggled to keep Scott on her shoulder.

Jeff was laughing though, holding Virgil under his arms and helping him to stand a little. "I'm talking about those cute things they wear to bed?"

"Oh!" A smile spread across Lucy's face as well. "Yes, I do think you're right. Question is, do you remember which box they're in?"

"What do you say, Virgil? Think we can pick them out? Which one do you think it is?" He was still holding Virgil up and let him reach out to one of the packages. "He says it's this one, shall we let Scott unwrap it and see?"

"You're going to trust Virgil to pick it out?"

"Well, it is in the right size and shaped box." Jeff shrugged as he stood Virgil in one hand and the package in the other."

"Well, Scott? You want to open that and see what it is?"

Scott popped up as best he could from his mother's shoulder. "Yes!"

She set him down in one of the chairs. "You have to be good and sit there, okay."

"Give me, give me!" He bounced a little, but otherwise stayed put.

Lucy took the package from Jeff and handed it over. It took Scott 1.23 seconds to tear through the paper and rip the box open—so much for reusing it.

They both laughed which caused Virgil to giggle as well. Amazingly it had been the right box, and Scott was pulling out pajamas that had planes all over them.

"I wanna wear."

"Alright, alright." Lucy was still laughing as Scott attempted to put his head through the armhole. She took the pajamas from him and held out the smaller pair for her husband. "I'll get Scott changed and you do Virgil?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jeff saluted his wife and smirked a little at her eye roll.

Jeff was on the floor, Lucy in front of him between his legs, Virgil on her lap in his new pajamas, and Scott was racing around the room like he was a plane.

"I love you." Jeff leaned forward and kissed Lucy on the cheek.

"Me!" Scott stopped in front of them his smile and eyes wide.

"Yes, I love you too." He reached out and pulled Scott in giving him a much sloppier kiss sending him into a fit of giggles echoed by Virgil.

* * *

"Come, Virgil!" Scott was almost four and had gotten pretty good at making his way down the stairs. He turned to look up at his younger brother who was still near the top.

Virgil was a year and a half younger, and quite a bit slower than his older brother, clinging to the spindles as he took each step one at a time.

"Scott, make sure your brother doesn't fall." Lucy was already in the family room sitting in one of the chairs with a two month old John in her arms eating yet again.

"Don't worry, Luce. Scott knows to take care of his brothers, right Scott?" Jeff was on his knees in front of the fireplace.

"Yes, sir!" Scott stopped and saluted his father a big smile on his face. "Big brothers take care of little brothers!"

"That's my boy." Jeff had stopped and smiled up at his eldest son.

Scott then went back up the stairs and took his brother's hand and helped him the rest of the way down. When they got to the bottom Scott let go of his brother and raced over to the tree. "Do we get to open present now? I wanna open Grandma's."

"Where is your mother this year?" Jeff was still struggling with the fire, blowing on the small flame that he was finally able to get going.

"Well, after Dad passed she wasn't sure about going on another cruise so she went to visit one of her sister's family."

"That sounds good. She does know she's welcome to stay in her own home."

Lucy laughed a little. "I told her that, but she doesn't want to bother us."

"Mom!" Scott called again holding up one of the presents that was under the tree.

"Wait till your brother's finished eating."

"Mama!" Virgil was at her knees slapping them with is chubby hands.

"What do you want Virgil?"

"He wants on lap." Scott had brought a couple of presents over and dropped them into the empty chair.

"What did I tell you about talking for your brother?"

Scott frowned as he climbed up into the chair. "Don't."

"Right, he needs to learn to talk too." She smiled down at Virgil and shook her head as she juggled the baby, switching sides. "Not right now, Virgil. You're brother's eating."

"Mama!" He hit her knee a little harder not happy by her answer.

"I know, but not right now. Dear—"

"Come here, Virgil" Jeff scooped his middle son up and swung him through the air, making him squeal.

"Me too! Me too!" Scott was suddenly at his side tugging at his shirt.

"Alright, alright." Jeff laughed as he set Virgil down and hefted Scott up over his head and spun around making him squeal in joy as well. "Wow, you are getting to be a big boy Scott. I'm not going to be able to do this much longer."

"I wanna ride plane!" Scott still had a huge smile on his face when his father set him down.

"Well, you're not quite big enough for the jet, but I think you could ride in the prop."

"Jeff, are you sure?"

"He's just riding. I"ll make sure he's strapped in tight."

"Me! Me!" Virgil was holding onto Scott not liking to be away from his brother for long.

"You're still a little too young short stuff." Jeff kneeled down and ruffled his thick black hair. "But I promise next year you can come up with us. Okay?"

Virgil frowned but nodded.

"While we're gone though, you're the big brother. You need to make sure John is safe. Okay?"

Virgil's eyes widened a little and he nodded. "Sir." And then did his best to copy his brother's salute but just about poked himself in the eye.

"Alright. As soon as I get this fire started you two can open your Christmas eve presents."

"Yes!" Scott jumped and ran into his brother who was still standing next to him about plowing him over.

"Scott, careful!" Lucy called unable to move herself.

Scott was a nimble boy and had turned on his heel and caught his brother before he could fall. "Come, Virgil! We gotta get presents!"

Virgil wasn't even phased by it and quickly recovered and followed close behind his brother.

"I think our quiet Christmas' are over for now." She was looking down at John, quietly feeding away and half asleep.

"Yes, I think you're right." Jeff had gotten the fire started and was on his knees still watching his other two dig through their presents. "But I'm okay with that. Just so long as we're all together."

"Speaking of, have you heard anything about that big mission your up for?"

"Not yet. I'm a bit torn on it myself. It'd be a great opportunity, but the risk and the time away—"

"Jeff Tracy. If you get chosen you are going to go. I love that you care about us, but this isn't an opportunity you can't say no to."

"Yes ma'am." Jeff couldn't help but smile as he stood and leaned over and kissed her and then kissed John's head.

"Now go and help them unwrap their presents before they destroy everything." She smiled and pulled him down to kiss him back before shooing him off across the room.

* * *

"Scott! Get Gordon out of the presents please!" Lucy was on her knees in front of the fireplace trying to get the flames going. She was wishing her mother was still around, she could have used her now more than anything. Jeff's mother had offered to come and help as well, but Lucy thought she could handle it, but now she was second guessing herself.

There was a screech of joy behind her. "Piano!" Virgil was jumping up and down as Lucy turned to see what was going on.

"Mommy! Gordon opened one of Virgil's presents."

Lucy stood up and made her way over to her sons. "Well, that surprise is out. I suppose we could set it up and we can play on it a little."

It wasn't a real piano but a small keyboard they could take with them as they went from home to Huston to the ranch. It was enough, though, that Virgil was still jumping up in down in excitement.

"Scotty, find the presents in the blue paper for tonight and hand them out, please. I'll get the keyboard set up and we can sing some carols." She leaned down and picked up the keyboard giving up on the fire for now.

"Yes, mommy!"

"Mommy!" Virgil was leaning up next to her, his smile faded a bit. "Where Daddy?"

She knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I told you. He's up in space."

"Mars?"

"Yep, he's just about there. He could be the first human to step foot there. Isn't that exciting?"

Virgil shrugged a little.

"Don't worry. He'll be back soon. Now go grab John and help Scott with Gordon."

"Okay." He went over to the quiet red headed three-year-old who was sitting in the corner playing with his own toys and squatted down next to him. "Come, John, time for presents."

The red head popped up a large smile on his face. "Mine?"

"Yep, you first." Virgil held out his hand and John took it. As soon as he was on his feet he ran over to the tree and picked his present out right away and started to unwrap it.

"John! Not—yet. Oh well, Scott did you find the others?" She made her way over to her four boys and sat down on the floor.

"I found mine and Gordon's, but not Virgil's."

"Bir, bir!" Gordon was trying to stand up using one of the presents as support.

Lucy reached over and helped him and then he took two steps before he stumbled into her. "That's my big boy."

"My present!" Virgil made his way over to the present and picked up the scrunched box.

"Looks like someone is teaching him how to read a little."

"It fun." John was sitting in his mom's lap looking at his space pajamas he had just unwrapped.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that." She smiled and hugged him. "How about we get you lot changed, get some hot chocolate and sing some songs?"

"Come on Gordon. I'll help you get dressed, Virgil can get John, and Mommy can take take care of the hot chocolate."

"I'm not so sure about that." Lucy laughed. I think I may need to help you."

"Mommy." Virgil was next to her looking shy and hesitant.

"What's up, Virgil?"

"I wanna sing Daddy?"

"Of course, what do you want to sing?"

"Christmas."

"Virgil Daddy's not coming home till summer." Scott stopped wrestling with Gordon and frowned at him.

"But he not here now."

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Virgil."

"Bir! Bir!" Gordon crawled over and pulled himself up next to Virgil and clung to him.

"I'm okay Gordon." Virgil hugged his brother back. "Come on, let's go get changed."

They didn't get far though as Scott joined the hug and John even joined them. Lucy couldn't help but lean in and pulled them all into her arms. "Daddy is going to be a hero when he gets home. But he's already our hero isn't he?"

"Always." Scott nodded.

"Yeah. I miss him."

"We all do." Lucy was crying now, though trying to hold it in. "We'll see him soon." She held onto them for a while before finally letting them go. "Alright, let's get you changed and then we can practice for Daddy."

* * *

"Alright, barrier is in place around the tree. Let them lose." Jeff was standing with his hands on his hips proud of his work. The tree and what current presents that were under it were surrounded by a row of gates he had tied together to protect it from his rambunctious sons.

"How about the fireplace?" Lucy was at the top of the stairs keeping the four older boys back while a nine-month-old Alan sat in her lap.

"Mom! Gordon won't let me go!" John's voice was soft, but carried from their room down the hall.

"Me first!" Gordon yelled much louder as he darted from the room and was stopped by his mother.

"Gordon, you have to wait for the okay from your father and for your brothers."

Gordon frowned and crossed his arms.

"No. Go apologized to your brother or you're going to be last. Hear?"

Gordon's attitude didn't last long and he dropped his hands to his side and stomped back to the room he was sharing with his brothers. "Sorry, John."

There was no reply that his mother could hear, but a moment later John walked out with Gordon's hand in one hand and one of his books in the other.

"No books John. This is family time."

John frowned a little, but turned and dragged Gordon back into their room and returned a moment later without the book.

"Where are your brothers?"

"We're here!" Scott suddenly appeared, Virgil right behind him.

"Jeff? You ready down there?" She looked down through the spindles.

Jeff had just finished lighting the fire and pulled a heavy fence to block it from the little hands. "Alright, we're ready. Let them down."

Lucy moved her legs and the four boys rumbled down the stairs and toward the tree, but were blocked by their father.

"Halt!"

Scott stood at attention before his father, Virgil stood slightly behind him holding onto his arm. John stood straight, but not quite like Scott, and Gordon had flopped down on his rump.

"Have you been good boys this year?"

"Yes, sir!" Scott answered.

"Even Gordon?"

"He likes to have fun, and sometimes get's into trouble because of it, but he's a kid, Dad. He's good."

"Understood. Report received. Scott, you and Virgil may go beyond the gate and gather your Christmas Eve presents."

"Yes, sir!" Scott saluted and tugged on Virgil's arm who followed him.

Jeff scooped Gordon up and led John over to the fire were he sat down with Gordon in his lap. Lucy was already there with Alan in her lap. She leaned up next to Jeff, and reached over and wiped something brown off Gordon's lip. "Someone's been in the candy."

"Scott said yes."

"I did not." Scott walked up with three packages in his hands, Virgil behind with two more. "You snuck in the kitchen yourself."

"Yet Gordon is too small to reach the chocolates on the table." Lucy wasn't mad. She was smiling as she looked her boys over.

"I gave him the chocolate, Mommy. I had it saved and he helped me with a picture I was coloring. Don't be mad." Virgil was still behind Scott, and seemed to try and hide a bit more.

"I'm not angry, it was your chocolate and your right to give it to him. Now hand over those boxes so we can get them opened."

Virgil broke into smile and bounced handing his mom the small box that was Alan's present.

Lucy leaned over and gave Jeff a peck on the cheek as Gordon ripped into his box, pulling out a pair of shark covered pajamas. "Merry Christmas."

He laughed and returned the kiss. "And a Merry Christmas to you too."

* * *

Jeff sat in one of the chairs facing the fire Scott had started. He didn't seem like he was there at all, just sitting and staring.

Scott had Alan on his hip and Gordon in one hand.

"Scotty! I wanna play!" Gordon whined as he pulled on his arm.

"In a moment Gordon. Virgil, can you take Alan for me? John, have you found them yet?"

Virgil took the two-year-old and held him on his own hip, bouncing him a bit to try and get him to smile.

John was on his knees looking through the small stack of presents "No, this is just Grandma Tracy's presents. Do you think Dad forgot?"

Scott looked over at their father and sighed. "I'm starting to think so."

"What are we going to do, Scott? What if he forgot to tell Santa what we wanted?" Virgil had stopped bouncing the two-year-old for a moment.

"Then, we'll have to do with what Grandma Tracy bought us." Scott wasn't smiling though, but watched his father closely. "Okay, Virgil you watch Gordon and Alan, John and I are going to go see if maybe they're hidden around the house somewhere."

Virgil nodded as he set Alan down and went to get Gordon out of whatever he was getting into.

The two searched the entire house, but only found one wrapped present.

"It looks old." Scott took the package from his brother and blew some of the dust off of it.

"It was hidden behind some books at the top of the bookshelf in Dad's room." John thumbed to the room behind him down the hall. "But that's not the strange part, look at the tag."

Scott frowned. "To Jeff, from Lucy." He looked up at John as his frown deepened. "It's from Mom. Any idea what it is?" He shook the box a little, but no sound came from it.

"If you don't know, I'm not going to." John kept his eyes on the box. "What are we going to do with it?"

"I suppose give it to Dad. She must have forgotten about it one year or something."

"Are you sure? Mention anything about her around him and he just—"

"Well, not talking about her hasn't helped either." Scott set himself and made his way down the stairs and walked over to their father tapping him on the knee.

Jeff didn't move right away, but slowly moved his eyes from the fire to his eldest son. "What is it?"

Scott flinched a little at the rough gravely voice, but stiffened his back and held out the present. "We found this."

"It's not Christmas yet."

"Yeah, but it's from Mom."

Jeff seemed to jump a little and held out a shaky hand to take the package. He looked at the label and seemed to freeze. He didn't move for a long moment, and when he finally did he just held the box close and started to cry.

Scott hated seeing his father cry, but that was all he had been doing the past several months. Once their father had started crying Gordon started as well asking for their mother. Alan started soon after, and then Virgil as he tried to comfort his little brothers. John let a few tears fall, but quickly wiped them away.

Scott ignored his father. There was nothing he could do for him, but he could be there for his brothers. So he pulled them to him, and held them as they cried, reassuring them that everything would be okay.

It may have been the hardest Christmas for them all, not because of the lack of presents, but because it was their first without their mother, but they would be fine.

They continued to spend Christmas at the ranch until their father had finally started International Rescue. But even then, that present they had found from their mother would be under the tree. He would never open it, they would never know what was in it, but that didn't matter. It was a piece of their mother that would always be with them.

Their first Christmas on the island Scott found a second present sitting next to their mother's. He reached for it, and found a gift from his dad to his mom. A companion. Every year after both boxes would sit under the tree, a reminder of their mother and their father's love for her.

Even after their father's disappearance Scott made sure to keep the tradition going. The gifts would always be there, old and dirty, but still intact having never been opened but always keeping their parents there and a part of their holiday forevermore.


End file.
